Report 1525
Report #1525 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Dulak/Stupidity Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Sept 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 to be replaced with an emote. Problem: When stupidity fires and replaces your command, one of the possible things that it could replace it with is 'sip vial'. When the liquid rift is used 'sip vial' simply informs you that the vial contains nothing drinkable. Due to how item targeting works this would always sip the first vial, so before liquid rifts smart systems would arrange their vials such that the first vial contained water and thus wouldn't impact combat by throwing a balance or drinking a poison, those without such a system were subjected to randomly sipping whatever happened to be in their first slot which almost always was a curative or a poison. This report seeks to replace this with something that could actually impact combat or to remove this possibility from stupidity. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove 'sip vial' as one of the possibilities of a stupidity command replacement. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace Replace 'sip vial' with 'smoke soothingsteam', keeping it inline with how 'sip vial' could potentially disrupt balances before the liquid rift. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace Replace 'sip vial' with chances for 'sip health', 'sip mana', and 'sip bromides' for similar reasons as solution 2. Player Comments: ---on 8/27 @ 03:09 writes: I think sol 1 is the best option. Puts everyone on the same level without having to tweak things specifically to avoid it ---on 8/27 @ 03:15 writes: As per Solution 2, replacing it with sipping a particular venom would be rather nice. But in terms of maintaining balance, Solution 1 is best ---on 8/27 @ 03:16 writes: Solution 1 ---on 8/27 @ 15:40 writes: I wanted to include poisons because as a newbie I used to have a poison in my first slot and was repeatedly dunked by stupidity which was fun, however not everyone uses poisons at all so it would unfairly skew against classes that need poison vials and it wouldn't make sense RP wise to just develop a random poison from the aether. ---on 8/28 @ 03:41 writes: Solution 1-- though replacing it with an emote would keep stupidity at the same power level as it currently is (rather than slightly bumping up the chances for everything else). Even before the liquid rift, all you had to do was make sure the first vial in your inventory was not sippable and it had the exact same behaviour as stated in the problem here (also as noted in the problem). ---on 8/28 @ 17:47 writes: Solution 1 or Xenthos' suggestion works. ---on 8/31 @ 22:47 writes: Yeah I prefer Xenthos' suggestion. ---on 9/1 @ 09:09 writes: I support solution 1, with or without Xenthos' suggestion ---on 9/1 @ 09:09 writes: I support solution 1. ---on 9/1 @ 12:25 writes: I'd be alright with replacing it with a particular emote. Right now it looks like stupidity pulls from one of the following possibilities when it blocks a command: secrets (which looks to me to have the highest chance), eat sparkleberry, sip vial, kneel, yelling, random emote, sleep. In my test of 1000 commands it looks like all the options after secrets have somewhat equivalent chances to proc (between 10-15%) where as secrets appears to proc 25% of the time. So either we should replace sip vial with a particular emote as Xenthos suggests or if it's totally removed then the probabilities of those other pools should be increased slightly (by 2% or so) and secrets should remain the same. Eat sparkleberry does not perform an outrift as well but I suppose that's an issue for another day. ---on 9/1 @ 12:29 writes: I really wish you could edit these comments. I'm an idiot, 'eat sparkleberry' should be 'eat herb' above, I just happened to have sparkleberry out when I was testing. So ignore my comment about outrifting. This does mean that there is a similar issue with 'eat herb' though since that does not work on puritydust which means the overhaul has nerfed that possibility of stupidity or buffed it by making you eat sparkleberry as that's now the only herb you're likely to have out. ---on 9/11 @ 01:22 writes: As a note: OUTR MISTLETOE, EAT HERB. You could always block the eat-herb aspect of it that way too. ---on 9/26 @ 20:39 writes: Solution 1 seems to be the most fair. With or without Xenthos' suggestion.